User talk:ShellyStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShellyStar page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:51, January 8, 2013 A Question Regarding Your Misty Island Creepypasta First of all I would just like to say one thing regarding your Jak and Daxter The Misty Island Creepypasta. Apparently it was recently deleted for "Housekeeping" by one of the admins. I personally do not know what that means but considering that the user who did so was LOLSKELETONS, I have a feeling that it had to do with something related to quality. Personally I am willing to guess that he just may not like Haunted Game creepypastas in general, and while I do understand that seeing as how they are generally of low quality due to various reasons, I personally thought this was particularly well written and was an example of how video game based creepypastas should be written, and I personally did not think it should have been deleted, and trust me that it is not an easy feat to get that out of me. Hell I probably was responsible for getting over 30 video game creepypastas removed from the site by having them marked for review. Anyway my question would be if you were okay with me posting it on another creepypasta site simply so that it is archived somewhere other than Trollpasta wiki because I personally think it deserves better. Or also I could just link to one of the sites I would reccomend, although the reason I ask this is simply because I have been thinking about posting any other video game creepypastas that I happen to like on other sites so that way they can be archived somewhere else if they are deleted. Of course I would want permission from whoever wrote it to do so. The site I am thinking of is this one BTW http://creepypastachamber.com/ although I may consider other sites if there are any. Iyamtebist (talk) 04:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC)